Crazy Day
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Nat and Rosalina get a gig for a New years eve party, but when they get there, things get complicated. Can they pull through? Or will Rosalina ditch Nat for good?
1. Chapter 1

"Here are the keys to your room" The receptionist at the hotel desk said, handing Nat and Rosalina the key cards.

The two bandmates were in L.A. for a New Year's singing gig with another band. They were going to perform right before the countdown, and it was a big deal. Both were excited.

The two singers tromped up the stairs to their rooms, each carrying an overnight bag.

"So Tired" Rosalina said, her steps becoming heavier.

"Hey, don't pass out on me, I don't have a free hand to catch you" Nat replied.

Rosalina giggled, then pulled her room key out of her pocket.

"Mine says 206, so yours is probably 207 or something" They trudged down the hall.

Rosalina stopped in front of 206, pausing as Nat pulled out his keycard.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow then" She said, smiling. When Nat didn't reply, she looked up at him, and noticed he was staring at the keycard in his hands.

"Um, Rosie? This says 206..."

Rosalina froze. Them share a room? Wait, no no no no! This couldn't be happening! Things were already a bit awkward between them as it was, they didn't need this!

"I'll go down to the desk, watch my stuff" Nat said, still staring at his key card as he zombie-walked down the hall, almost falling down the stairs on the way.

"Whoa Nat" Rosalina said, yanking him back from what would be his very short yet painful trip downstairs.

"You stay here, i'll handle it"

Nat walked back to their stuff and sat down, still staring at the key card.

Him and Rosalina share a room? Wow. He would have been lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about this, but he really didn't want to make her uncomfortable...

The rooms were most likely tiny, with only one...small...bed...NO! He couldn't think like this, not around her. She was beautiful, and he had been in love with her since he was 9, but he couldn't push her, especially not now.

Rosalina trekked down the stairs, shaking her head at Nat's weird behavior. I mean, come on! It wasn't that big of a deal...sorta. OKay, it made her really nervous sleeping in the same room with him, especially now that they were older, and had shared some relationship-ish stuff together.

She walked up to the receptionist and cleared her throat, suddenly very red.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but there's been a mistake in our reservations"

"Let me see you room key" The receptionist said, taking it from her and sliding it through a reader on her computer.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you booked one room, and the entire hotel's sold out"

"Whaat?" Rosalina tried not to hyperventilate.

"Since it's a holiday tomorrow, we've been booked solid" The receptionist replied.

"You don't understand, i'm a girl, and...and...and he's a guy! We're not supposed to sleep together!"

The receptionist gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure it will work out"

Rosalina turned away and stormed back up the stairs, really close either tears or a full-blown hyperventilation. When she reached their floor, Nat seemed to have shaken out of his stupor and stood up when he saw her come up the steps.

"What'd she say?"

"Booked solid" Rosalina replied. Nat scratched the back of his head.

"Um, well...Er...Let's just go in, i'm sure we can work it out"

Rosalina sighed. Her mind had completely gone blank with freaking out, and it didn't look like she would resurface anytime soon. Nat looked at her, waiting for her to move. When she didn't, he sighed and unlocked the door, swinging it open. When Rosalina still didn't move, he waved a hand in front of her face then stepped into the clean room and stopped.

There was only one bed.

* * *

Nat and Rosalina stood there staring at it for a whole of two full minutes before Nat jerked to reality.

"There's extra blankets in the closet, i'll sleep on the floor" He said blandly, throwing his stuff by the window he was just now noticing and went to look for blankets in the closet next to the bathroom.

He was just reaching for a fuzzy looking blanket when a petite hand stopped him.

"I'll take the floor, it's cool" Rosalina said, her face blank.

"But..." Nat started. Rosalina gave him a glare, and he trailed off, deciding it was best not to argue.

They started to unpack, Nat was somewhat-okay not really, organising his stuff, more of just messing with it for sake of killing time until they had to go to sleep.

He riffled through the random pile of junk, then saw something that definitely shouldn't be there.

It was a small green bag with a hello kitty logo on it. He unzipped it, had Alex put his in here for fun?

He took one look inside and his nose immediately started to gush. Inside was an assortment of makeup, hairbobs, various soap thingies, and...Girl things...

His mind went blank.

* * *

Rosalina was searching in her suitcase for her bathroom bag, but couldn't find it.

"Hey Nat, you see my green bathroom bag anywhere?"

"Is is green with Hello Kitty on it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm looking at it"

"What?" Rosalina turned around to see Nat holding the open bag with one hand while wiping his now bloody nose with the sleeve of the other.

"I thought Alex had put it in there" Nat's muffled voice came from behind his elbow as he handed the bag to her.

Rosalina flushed when she saw what had been on top, no wonder he had gotten a nosebleed. She really should hide her feminine things when she travels with guys...

"Sorry"

"It's cool"

Rosalina grabbed her pajamas and fled to the bathroom, green bag in hand.

Nat sat down on the bed, still trying to control his bloody nose.

* * *

20 minutes later, Rosalina came out, and Nat almost had another nosebleed. She was wearing her blue jeans with a matching tank top. It must have been what she had on under her sweater. Man...She looked hot. The powder-blue tank top was a bit small, so it showed a slice of her stomach and quite a bit of chest. She had just taked a shower it looked like, so some droplets of water still glistened on her neck and hair. And, he realized... She wasn't wearing a bra.

Nat hadn't realized that she had blossomed so much, but now he was painfully aware of it. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

"Nat?"

Rosalina's voice cut through his daydream like a knife to a balloon.

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at me"

"Sorry"

With that, he grabbed a random pair of pajama pants and fled.

Safely locked in the bathroom, Nat had a minor freak-out session.

_'Ohmygod, if I keep thinking like this, i'm going to have a big problem'_

Groaning in frustration, Nat shoved his head into the sink and ran the water so that all he could hear was the whoosh of the faucet.

After 10 long minutes, he turned off the water and dried himself off. The cold water had calmed him down a little.

He brushed his teeth with renewed vigor and then went to the task of dressing.

With a girl around, he had to be more modest then if he was with the guys. Just Boxers wouldn't do the trick. Seeing him shirtless would probably scare her half to death...

Shoot, he had forgotten a T shirt, it was still on the bed. Nat slipped on the flannel pajama pants and stepped out of the bathroom.

Only to turn around and go back in, eyes clamped firmly shut.

Rosalina had been changing, obviously not expecting him back for a while. Luckily, she had her pants already on, and was holding a something that she could cover up with.

"Can you hand me my Rolling Stones T?" He asked through the door, deciding it was safer to just stay in the bathroom.

"Yeah" Rosalina replied. He heard a soft thump against the door, and he crawled out to grab the shirt, eyes still closed, befoer retreating once more.

What the heck, he could sleep in the bathroom tonight.

* * *

10 minutes ago...

Rosalina watched Nat flee to the bathroom. Did her shirt make him uncomfortable? She looked down at herself. Maybe it was too much, she should change.

After digging for a couple minutes, she found a pair of pajama pants and put them on, happy to get out of her skinny jeans.

She dawdled a little, listening to the sound of the shower running.

Shrugging, Rosalina pulled her tank top off and started to rummage through her bag, looking for something a little less...revealing.

It was then that she realized that she wasn't alone.

With a shriek, she used whatever she was holding to cover herself up. Nat stumbled back, covering his eyes and running back into the bathroom.

Even from there, Rosalina could tell that he was blushing as hard as she was.

Rosalina pulled on her shirt and sat back against the wall, cheeks flaming. Nat had been shirtless, just like her.

He was hot...

"Can I have my Rolling Stones shirt?" Nat's muffled voice came from the bathroom.

"Yeah" She replied, digging through his bag. She finally found it, wrapped around something square and hard.

Unwrapping it, she threw the shirt towards the bathroom door and set the object down, only to pick it back up again as she realized what it was.

It was a picture frame, with a picture of her and Nat in it.

Not just any picture... It was one from when they kissed at the Kid band awards on a dare from the audience. Whoever took it got it really clearly...

Rosalina smiled. They had been so carefree then, young too. She traced Nat's face with a finger.

"You can come out now" She said absentmindedly, unmoving as Nat crept out of the bathroom.

"What are you looking at?"

"This picture" Nat came to look over her shoulder, flushing as he saw what it was. He had wrapped it in his t-shirt so that it had been hidden from people, especially his little brother.

Rosalina was suddenly painfully aware of Nat's proximity to her, she could feel the heat radiating off of him...

"It's nice" She said, setting the frame down and going to her makeshift bed that she had made. Nat hid it underneath some boxers when she wasn't looking.

"Goodnight then" He said, slipping under the soft covers of his bed.

"Night" Rosalina replied, turning off the light.

It was silent for a a few minutes, then Nat could stand it no longer.

"Come sleep up here, I feel bad having you on the floor" He said, leaning over the edge of the bed.

"U-up there with you?" She replied, and he could here the panic in her voice.

"No, you up here, me down there"

"It's okay"

"Please? I'll buy you ice cream tomorrow"

"Okay fine"

Nat smiled. Any bribe of ice cream could get her to do what he wanted, within reason.

Once he felt her sit on the other side of the bed, he rolled ungracefully off the other side onto her pile of blankets with a thud.

"That didn't sound good" She whispered.

"That didn't feel so great either" He replied.

"You're an idiot, goodnight"

"But i'm a lovable idiot"

"Maybe"

"Ice cream..."

"Fine"

With that, the two teens fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Nat woke up stiff and sore. He looked at the clock, it read 9:25. He felt exhausted.

He checked the bed on his way to the bathroom. No Rosalina. She probably went for a swim or down to breakfast.

After a hot shower to relieve the aching muscles in his neck, he put on his boxers, throwing the rest of his clothes back in his bag. More digging through his messy duffel commenced after that, trying to find his elusive jeans. WHen he found them, he put them on, inadvertently chekcing himself out in the mirror.

Not to be narcissistic or anything, but he looked good shirtless.

He sighed and went back to his bag. There was so much random junk in here, video games, laptop, hackysack, rubics cube, and a...slinky?

He didn't even own a slinky.

Shrugging, he pulled out a nice white shirt with a silver logo on it. He could wear a black button-up over it during the concert.

Today they were going to go hang around town, check out a market and a museum, basically do whatever they wanted.

He threw the shirt aside instea dof putting it on, it was warm in the room anyways.

He heard the door click open, and saw Rosalina come in. She stopped when she saw his bare chest, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Is there anything good for breakfast?"

"Yeah..." She said, eyes slightly unfocused. Nat felt a slight sense of pride having her in awe of him. He slipped his white shirt on regretfully, then followed her down to breakfast.

* * *

After they checked out the market, museum, and some other cool stuff, NAt pulled ROsalina over to an ice cream stand.

"You pick, i'll buy" Nat said, ordering a Vanilla cone.

"Fruit blast, please" Rosalina said, making Nat smile. She always liked the more exotic fruit flavors, the fruitier, the better.

Nat paid, and they went to go sit outside.

"This city's crowded, but cool at the same time" Rosalina said, staring up at some pigeons on the building across the street.

"If you think L.A.'s cool, you should go to San Fransisco sometime" Nat replied.

"I think I will, if you take me"

"You just want someone to buy you ice cream"

"Yep"

Nat smudged his ice cream cone on her face, getting Vanilla ice cream on her nose.

Rosalina giggled, then stretched out her tongue to lick it all off. She looked at Nat, his eyes were pretty much bugging out of his head.

"Freaky tongue girl" He said, giving her a playful weird look as he licked his ice cream.

Rosalina gasped in mock horror and shoved the Ice cream into his face, getting it all over him.

"Ack!" He yelled, scrambling for a napkin as the ice cream dripped into his eye.

"Cold cold cold!"

Rosalina was laughing so hard that she thought her sides might split. Ant watched her for a minute, and she noticed a spot that he missed on the tip of his nose.

"Missed a spot" She said, reaching out and swiping it off with he finger before putting it in her mouth.

For reasons unknown to him, this turned Nat on really badly, watching her lick her finger was...intoxicating.

He shook himself, realizing ow stupid he sounded, even in his own mind.

"Can you lick your elbow?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"Yep!" Rosalina replied, doing it effortlessly in a move that made Nat's neck hurt just looking at it...

Of course, being a self-respecting guy, he had to try to do it, just to see if he could.

The result was mind-boggling pain.

"Ughhh" He groaned, cradling his neck.

"Ohmigosh Nat, are you okay?"

"Yeah, my neck already hurt from sleeping on the floor, please don't let me do gymnastics again"

"Okay, but you should sleep on the bed tonight..."

"No, it's cool"

"I insist"

Nat tried to give her his best convincing stare, but hers outmatched his by a tenfold, as per usual.

"Fine, we need to get to rehearsal anyways" He said, standing up and taking Rosalina's hand and leading her away.

As they turned the corner, Rosalina thought of something.

"Nat, why would you want to gymnastics, anyways?"

"Never mind"


	3. Chapter 3

Nat pushed his way throuh the crowd already gathering around the rehearsal studio. They would go from there to a big avenue through town, kinda like times square, and that's where they would perform.

Him and Rosalina had been pushing their way through the corwds for a half hour already, and if they didn't get through soon, they were going to be late...

He looked behind him, only to see unfamiliar faces. Fear struck through him.

Rosalina was gone.

Fighting panic, Nat looked around. She couldn't be far...Could she?

"Rosie?" He called, trying to fight his way back the direction he had come.

"Rosie!" He yelled. Oh man, what if someone had kidnapped her, what would he do then?

* * *

Rosalina desperately looked around for Nat. This crowd had appeared outta nowhere, and she had lost him in the hustle and bustle.

Fighting the rising panic in her throat, she started to feel claustrophobic and dizzy. Where was he?

Then she was falling, and everything went black.

* * *

When Rosalina came to, she was laying in a deserted alley. How the heck had she gotten there? Last she knew, she had passed out in the middle of the crowd.

It was starting to get dark... Oh man, She must have missed rehearsal, what time was it?

She dug in her pockets, but couldn't find her phone. Shoot, someone must have taken it. Standing on shaky legs, Rosalina looked around the small alley, then winced at a pain in her knees. She limped out to the street, only to find it eserted as well. Where the hell was she? It didn't look like the street she had been on...

"Nat!" She yelled desperately fighting back tears.

No answer.

"Hey pretty girl, who ya callin' for?" A man's voice said fromt he shadows behind her.

"Stay away from me" Rosalina replied, backing up and looking for a weapon.

"Heh, I don't htink you'll be going anywhere honey" The man took one step forwards and grabbed her shoulders, swinging her around into the alley wall.

The only thing she could do before the man's lips crashed down onto hers was to scream as loud as she could, and pray that someone would hear her.

Nat was on the verge of completely losing it. He had been searching for Rosalina for hours now, the only thing he found was her phone, crushed under someone's foot in the crowd.

He had called the police and the studio and informed them of the situation. They assured him that Rosalina would be found, and they would do their best. They even called in a replacement for their gig.

He turned down a deserted street, and thought he heard his name called. It was no use; he was imagining things now.

Nat sat against a wall and put his head in his hands. Why did it have to be her?

He thought about all the fun they had earlier in the day. They had horsed around at the market and museum, taking lots of pictures and giggling. He pulled Rosalina's phone out and looked at the cracked screen. He turned it on, then felt a tear run down his cheek as he saw her wallpaper picture.

It was a pic she had taken a few months ago, when they were at the beach together.

It was of just him, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

He was startled out of his revrie by piercing scream, and it sounded close.

Nat shoved the phone back in his pocket, taking off at a breakneck pace towards the sound. He stopped at an alley, seeing a young girl struggling under a strong guy.

"Hey get off her" Nat yelled.

"Mind yer own business punk" the guy said, going back to molesting the girl. Then, the girl's terrified face came into the light, and it made Nat's blood boil.

"Rosalina!" He yelled, launching himself at the guy, punching his face as hard as he could.

"Nat!" Rosalina screamed. The guy's meaty fist swung right into his face and he felt his nose start to gush as he flew backwards into a guy proceeded to kneel down and kick his stomach, grinding him into the pavement.

"NAT!" Rosalina screamed again through sobs, unable to watch what was happening to her friend. Further along the alley laid a glass bottle. Quickly, she crawled towards it, trying not to make a sound. Then, mustering up her courage, she took the bottle and smashed it with all her might on the attacker's head.

The ogre collapsed to the ground, crushing Nat with a muffled "oof".

"Nat!" Rosalina yelled again, pulling the heavy body off of him. Blood ran freely from Nat's nose, his cheek was starting to swell, and his shirt was torn quite badly, but he didn't look like he was going to die.

"Thank god" She said, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Rose" He whispered, returning the hug.

"I-I was so afraid that you weren't going to f-find me, I-I was so scared"

"It's okay Rosie, i'm here now. Are you hurt anywhere?" Nat replied, relieved that she wasn't gone forever.

"I think I got some bruises when I passed out in the crowd, but nothing bad" Rosalina avoided his eyes.

Nat took her chin in her hand and made her look at him.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, his soft brown eyes full of concern.

"H-he touched me" Nat's brow furrowed.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked, praying that the answer was no.

"No, he didn't get far" Nat sighed in relief.

"Do you think you can make it to the concert? We've got about 30 till we go on" He asked.

"I didn't know it was that late... I can make it if you can, your nose looks pretty bad"

"I'm good, it's already stopping"

"Then lets go"

* * *

30 minutes later, they were backstage, with fresh clothes on and wounds attended to. Both of them were nervous as hell, and there were only a couple minutes to showtime.

"You think we can do it?" Rosalina asked Nat.

"Yeah, maybe..." Nat replied, looking a bit green. Rosalina laughed.

"You look very handsome, you'll do fine" She said, kissing his cheek and straightening the collar of his black dress shirt.

Nat smiled at her, the somewhat crooked little smirk that always made her smile back.

"Get ready" The stage hand yelled.

They took their spots at the stage entrance, mics in hand. Rosalina could hear her heart beating furiously.

"Don't be nervous, you look beautiful" Nat said, summoning his courage and taking her hand.

Indeed she did, the studio had a gorgeous silver dress that they had loaned her, since they didn't have enough time to go to the hotel.

"Thanks" She replied, blushing.

Nat leaned over and kissed her cheek, gripping her hand tight.

_"AND NOW, THE SINGERS FROM THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! NAT WOLFF AND ROSALINA HARRIS!"_

Nat and Rosalina both took a deep breath, and stepped out onstage.

* * *

"Now, for our last song, i'm going to sing something for this amazing girl up here performing with me." Nat said into his mic, winking a Rosalina. She smiled, making him grin.

The music started, and Rosalina felt tears flooding to her eyes as the familiar opening of 'girl of my dreams' came on.

"My mind turned around, I'm seeing things upside down. My mind turned around, I'm acting like a clown" Nat started singing, and Rosalina started crying in earnest.

"Cause the girl of my dreams is right next to me, and i'm in love with the girl"

Nat finished the last note, and held out his hand to Rosalina. She took it and bowed with him, the tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

The MC came out onstage.

"Hello everyone! We have one minutes left until the ball drops, start the counter!" On the huge screens above their heads, the countdown started to play.

_59..._

_58..._

_57..._

_56..._

_55..._

Rosalina got an idea, and quickly ran over to the MC and whispered in his ear. He nodded yes, and as she came back to the stage she could feel Nat's eyes on her.

33...

32...

31...

30...

29...

Rosalina quickly started organizing her thoughts, she didn't have much time.

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...

Nat looked at her, and she looked back. He was her best friend ever, and she wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Around them, the couples started to kiss, and Nat looked at her, silently asking.

She nodded, and he stepped forwards, entwining his hand in her curled hair.

"Thank you" He whispered, then pressed his warm lips to hers. The afternoon's events were forgotten, the only thing that matter was Nat, and what wonders he was working with their lips.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, smiling as big as he could. Rosalina smiled back, then nodded to the MC. Nat started to go offstage, unaware that Rosalina had a trick up her sleeve.

"AND NOW, ANOTHER SONG FROM OUR EARLIER PERFORMER, ROSALINA HARRIS!"

The stage darkened, and the confetti drifted down from the sky.

"I'll be singing occupella, since I didn't have enough time to get music for it, but this song is for Nat" Nat stopped and turned, his face confused. He hadn't ever heard Rosalina sing by herself before. The crowd went silent.

"A minute's time is never enough, to say what you want" She started, and Nat realized that she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"But in 59 seconds, you really told me to never give up, and now I reach for the stars, wanna swoop like a dove, 'cause there's a beautiful line between friends...and love"

Nat felt tears coming to his own eyes.

"And i'm sorry for everything i've done, that ever caused you pain, but I guess you have to know what's really real, and what's makebelieve fun"

"But in 59 seconds, you really told me never to give up, and now I reach for the stars, wanna swoop like a dove, 'cause there's a beautiful line between friends...and love"

Rosalina turned to Nat Aand opened her arms. He walkd over and hugged her as hard as he could.

"AND NOW FOR THE COUPLE'S DANCE" The MC called.

_"It's not that unusual...When everything is beautiful, it's just another ordinary miracle today" _Sarah Mclachlan's song began to play over the loudspeakers.

Nat held Rosalina even closer, swaying to the music.

"Remember any of that Ballroom I taught you?" Rosalina whispered. Nat nodded, then smiled, pulling her into partner position with one of her hands clasped in his, and the other on her shoulder while he held her waist.

They started into graceful nightclub two-step moves, moving around the stage like clouds.

_"The sky knows when it's time to grow, don't need to teach a seed to grow, it's just another ordinary miracle...today"_

The song ended, and Nat pulled Rosalina in for another kiss, her lips molding into his. This was by far, the best New Years' Eve either of them had ever had.

Back home in New York, the band was clustered around the Television, catcalling and whistling as Nat and Rosalina unknowingly had a make-out session on public TV.

* * *

_Back at the hotel..._

While Rosalina was in the bathroom that night, Nat changed into pajama pants, too tired to bother putting on a new shirt.

He laid back on the bed, thinking about the days events.

He was glad that Rosalina hadn't been hurt worse than a few bruises and scrapes. If that man had hurt her worse, Nat would have killed him on the spot.

Man, it felt good to kiss her after almost 6 months.

He stared at the ceiling, listening to the shower, eyes falling shut.

A ocuple minutes later, he heard Rosalina emerge from the bathroom. Then, before he knew it, he felt a pressure on the mattress next to him.

"I love you" She whispered, kissing his cheek before rolling over onto her other side.

Nat's eyes jerked open. Was he dreaming? No, she was still there, breathing evenly. Nat's heart did jumping jacks.

He rolled onto his side and put his around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you too" He whispered in her ear.

Rosalina turned to face him, bright red.

"Y-you were asleep!"

"Nope, heard ever

* * *

y word"

"Eek!"

"Hey, it's okay. I'll buy you ice cream"

"Only if I get to push it in your face"

"Only if you lick it off afterwards"

"Maybe"

"Goodnight then"

"Goodnight"

Rosalina rolled over so that his chest was against her back, smiling all the way.

Nat buried his face in her hair, and together they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wow, this is the fastest i've ever written a full story, especially a big long one like this. Phew.

I love this pairing, they are so cute! Please, please, please review, it really makes my day!


End file.
